


Cooking

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: AkaYona Ladies Week 2019 [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: In which Yona and Lili are camping together, and even with the fire, it’s cold, but it’s warmer when you hold hands.





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.

Lili watched in awe as Yona padded around their campfire. The princess took one step away, knelt for firewood, one step back to toss it in the fire. Sidestep, wave a hand over the pot to smell the soup, spin around and just a few steps to grab a pinch of seasoning. Another spin, the steps back, and she stood at the pot again.

“It’s like a dance,” Lili breathed.

“Hm?” Yona turned to her.

Blushing, Lili looked away and resolutely didn’t pout. Ladies didn’t pout. “Nothing. Just—” her gaze fell on the rabbit Yona had skinned, prepped, and tossed in the pot “—thinking about how good you are at this. Where did you learn how to cook?”

“Ah, it’s no big deal,” Yona said. Her voice squeaked a bit, and she cleared her throat. Lili blinked and turned back to her. The princess had turned back to the pot, though, so she couldn’t see her face. But then Yona continued, “Yoon taught me. So did Zeno, once we pried the ability out of him. It’s all in the—” Yona waved her hand around “—taste, I suppose? I mean, I am working off a recipe, but sometimes it needs to be adjusted a bit. So… work off of what you know, and adjust for taste. Does that make sense?”

Yona finally turned back to Lili, but Lili wished she hadn’t. The princess looked wild backlit by the fire with her curls floating around her face, almost a flame themselves. But her passion for the subject had brought a rush of pink to her cheeks, and the fire, as wild as it was, made her edges look fuzzy and soft. She looked beautiful.

Lili coughed and tucked her face in her elbow, trying to hide the sudden rush of pink heat to her own cheeks.

“Lili!” Yona exclaimed, and suddenly there was a hand rubbing her back, and oh, that was _worse_.

“I’m fine,” she coughed. She waved her free hand in the air, trying to gesture Yona away. “Just… choked on my own spit.” _Choked on my own spit?!_

“Choked… on your own spit?” Yona repeated, hesitating. Her hand was still on Lili’s back, but it had stopped rubbing. It just sat there, burning, and Lili coughed again.

But then she looked up into Yona’s eyes. “Yeah,” she said softly. “Or… my own thoughts, rather. But I’m ok now.”

“Hm. Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” Yona smiled and sat down beside her. Her arm slid off to the side when she did, and then her hand was right there beside Lili’s, shoulder brushing hers.

“Will the soup be done soon?”

“Mmhm.” Yona leant into her a little more. “It’s colder away from the fire,” she sighed.

“Yeah…” Lili chanced a glance to the side. Yona was watching the fire, its light reflected in her eyes. It was nice just sitting together, but Yona _had_ said she was cold… “You can lean against me more,” she suggested. “Body heat, right? That’s what Tetora and Ayura always say, anyway.”

“Thanks.” Yona smiled up at her, then sighed as she snuggled in closer. “Body heat. Yep. I’ll have to thank them next time we see them.”

“We?” Lili startled, leaning away for a moment, then back.

“We’re traveling together, aren’t we?”

“O—oh, right. Right.”

“Lili?”

“Yes?”

Fingers covered her own and squeezed. “Is… is this ok?”

Yona peered up at her, eyes creased in worry. Her other hand fiddled with her clothes. But she didn’t look away.

Lili blushed, but smiled at Yona. “It’s fine. It—it’s perfect.”

_You’re perfect_, she didn’t say, but she thought Yona might have heard her, as they sat there holding hands for the first time, watching the soup cook and the fire glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
